


All The Stars In Your Eyes

by measure_for_measure



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: Titan, 4031. Life proceeds as normally as it can in the capital city of one of Saturn's moons. Then you have a one-in-a-million encounter with an Earther that leaves you breathless.





	All The Stars In Your Eyes

Titan, 4031. 

There is tentative peace in the solar system. 

Ships of supplies from Earth are still arriving at the cities on Saturn’s moons. However, recently there have been many incidents onboard these ships, and rumors of sabotage by Venus or Mars have begun to spread. Tensions are high on Titan. For them, survival depends on Earth--but Earth is in a diplomatic standoff with the allied Martian & Venusian military governments. Mars and Venus need Earth’s water trade, but they also want Saturn’s moons so they can control the hub of intersystem resource trading… For now, nothing is certain. 

-

All around you rose the great bronze towers of Catrazia, Titan’s capital city. You stood in the center of it all, in Commemoration Square. This was where the first settlers had landed, and where they had begun to build. 

Drawing in a long breath, you sank down onto an engraved aluminium bench. Your fingers absentmindedly tracing the designs, you looked around the Square. 

There weren’t many people out, just a handful of Earthers that shivered in the cold, looking uncomfortable in their air masks. You smiled, amused, as you watched them go into one of the buildings--the tourist bureau?--taking off their masks and protective layers with expressions of relief that bordered on comical. 

Remembering that you had left your Airhome for a purpose, you left the bench and the Square, entering a narrow alley that would lead to a smaller plaza ringed with shops. Still walking, you glanced upwards at the thick clouds overhead. Silently you wished that just for once they would lift. 

Looking back down, you only had time to gasp before you crashed into someone’s chest. 

“I am so sorry--are you alright?” The man sounded so concerned that you had to smile. 

“Oh yes, I’m fine, thanks… Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” you laughed, nervously adjusting your mask.

“No, no, I wasn’t looking either,” he paused for a moment, frowning, “here, can I make it up to you by taking you to lunch? Or, or tea,” he trailed off. 

“It’s alright you know, we only ran into each-other,” your eyes danced, “but I’d love to get tea with you.” You stood there in the alley, not sure what to do with yourself. 

“Are you free now?” 

“Yeah, I was just going out to the booklender’s, but I can do that any time.” You found yourself catching his gaze--even in the dim light his hazel eyes seemed vibrant. “So, uh…” You struggled to find your train of thought, “where do you want to go?” 

“Oh, erm, do you know the old cafe in the East Quarter? On the edge of the lake?” 

“Yes! I love it there,” a smile burst onto your face. 

“Excellent,” his lips curved in an echo of your smile. “Shall I?”

“Oh yes, lead on.” You laughed, turning to walk beside him. The first thing you noticed was that he was very tall. The second thing you noticed was his hair--you had never seen hair that was so full and curly in your life. It was a deep black, but with the orange tinted light it seemed like there was a glowing halo crowning him. “How beautiful,” you whispered to yourself. 

“What was that?” He glanced over at you.

“Oh! Nothing, sorry.” A blush spread over you cheeks, and you hoped that between the dimness and the air mask he wouldn’t notice. 

“Ah.”

“By the way,” you began hesitantly, “what’s your name?” 

“It’s Brian! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself,” he laughed. “What’s yours?”

You told him your name, then asked, “Are you an Earther by any chance? I just wondered because of your name. It’s very traditional.” 

“Oh, yes, I am,” he nodded, “actually it’s still fairly common back on Earth.” He trailed off, and you smiled up at him to show that you had heard. 

The two of you walked in silence until you reached the cafe--your blush never quite fading because your arm kept brushing against his.

The airseal closed behind you and you both removed your air masks. Brian led you to a small bubble booth that overlooked the stone studded brown sand that sloped down to the shores of the lake. 

You smiled, breathing in the fresh, filtered air. “So, do you prefer coffee or tea?” 

He looked up from entering his order on the tiny holopad that had slid up out of the table. “Coffee today, I think.” 

You nodded, “Understandable. The clouds are so thick today… Doesn’t that make you tired?” Submitting your own order, you let yourself relax into your seat. 

He nodded, “Yes, definitely.”

“Do you ever get tired of it? Living out here on Titan, I mean.” As you spoke a small droid rolled up to the table, sliding a tray with your drinks onto it. 

“No,” he glanced out the window, pondering, “no, I don’t think so. It’s too interesting,” he gestured with his hands, “to study, to--to observe. The whole universe, it’s just so utterly fascinating.” He looked back up at you, and his eyes glittered like all the stars he dreamed of.

“You really love it, I can tell,” you smiled, “you know, I think that you’re going to really do something great one day. Get off Titan, y’know?” There was a whisper of sadness in your heart when you thought about him leaving. He was so intelligent, and vibrant, and--you didn’t let yourself follow that thought. 

“Well,” he seemed a little flustered, “to be perfectly honest, I don’t know what I’m going to do. For now. I have plans of course.” 

“Oh I’m sure,” you laughed, looking down into your cup. “Hm, I don’t think I got quite what I ordered… Ah well.” 

A frigid wind had begun to blow outside, sending sand and pebbles pattering against the reinforced storm glass of the booth. It was a soothing sound, and became the ambiance behind a conversation that lasted for hours. 

-

The wind had died down and your drinks were long since empty by the time you said wistfully, “Well… I suppose I should get going now. This has been really nice.”

He nodded, helping you out of your seat. You looked down, trying to hide your blush. His hand was warm in yours, and his grip was strong and steady. Your heart in your throat, you kept your hand in his much longer than you needed to. 

He didn’t pull it away, but his voice grew soft, “This was very nice, yes.” 

Gathering courage, you met his eyes, “Actually, would you like to just walk down by the shore for a while?”

He didn’t hesitate before answering, “That sounds lovely.” 

You felt a small pang when you had to relinquish his hand to slide your air mask and outer layers back on. That made it unbearably hot inside, and you stepped out of the airseal as quickly as you could. You waited a moment for Brian to follow you, then started towards the shore. The sand shifted beneath you, but soon your feet hit the solid surface of dark rock that edged the water. 

Standing there, looking down into the deep with Brian beside you, you felt his arm slide around your shoulders. 

You leaned into him, somehow both exhilarated and content. 

“I hope this is--”

You cut him off, “It’s perfect.” 

The faint sound of the waves lapping on the shore covered the sound of your gasp when he gently turned you to face him. 

“Brian, I,” you trailed off, swallowing. Your heart fluttered in your chest. 

Slowly, carefully, he pulled you closer and tentatively wrapped his arms around you. “I think,” he started, voice a little husky, “I think I want to kiss you.” 

This time your heart leaped, “I--I’m, yes? But, the masks…” You frowned.

He looked at you tenderly, “do you trust me?” 

You hesitated a moment before answering, truthfully, “Yes.” 

“Alright,” slowly he leaned in, “and don’t worry.” He met your eyes, and saw the consent there. 

He slid off his mask. 

You gasped, about to protest, but he shook his head, smiling. 

With shaking fingers, you began to remove your own mask--his hands were on top of yours, helping you. 

There wasn’t much time, but Brian took your face in his hands gingerly, his fingers warm on your skin. He brushed back a stray strand of hair that had fallen onto your face. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against yours.

You felt a spark run through you, and you slid your fingers into his thick hair, pressing deeper into his embrace. A wave of emotion swelled and crested within you as the kiss intensified, his hands sliding down around your waist. 

It broke suddenly, with a gasp for air that was stale and burnt your throat--both of you fumbled for your masks and slid them back on. 

For a moment there was silence, and the refreshing cool air. You let yourself fall back into his arms, your head resting on his chest. He rubbed your back gently. 

“Can we get coffee again sometime?” You asked, your head still light from both the lack of oxygen and the kiss. 

He held you close. “I’d love to.”


End file.
